


Teen Wolf Pokemon Headcanons

by psychoroach



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: How some of the Teen Wolf characters got their Pokémon.





	Teen Wolf Pokemon Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review, kudos.

Stiles got Ivysaur when he was really young, the result of making his first all A's report card. His mom, before she'd gotten sick, had told him she and his dad had talked it over and that if Stiles could get good grades for a whole grading period and get all A's on his report card, he could get his first Pokemon. Stiles had been really excited about the prospect and when the next grading period started up, he threw himself into studiyng, taking his Dexedrine to make sure he didn't get overly distracted and worked hard to listen and take notes in class. On the day they were supposed to get report cards, Stiles was overly anxious, squirming in his seat and chewing on his thumb nail. He knew he'd been getting good grades on things that had been handed back, but still he didn't want to assume anything and be given a B in a subject. When the teacher came around and dropped the folded thick paper report card on his desk, he eagerly grabbed it up and looked through it. 

Language-A  
Science-A  
Math-A  
Reading-A  
Spelling-A  
Social Studies-A  
Art-A  
PE-A-

Stiles cheered in his head (and a little bit out loud) when he saw that he got all A's and he danced around in his seat. When the bus came to pick him up, he held his report card tightly in his hand, not wanting to drop it as he watched the buildings go by on his way home. The moment he got off the bus, he held his report card up to his mom who took it and looked it over, beaming down at her young son.

"Looks like we'll be taking you to get your first Pokemon this weekend, Mieczyslaw." She said warmly (she was the only one to ever call him by his almost unpronounceable first name). 

The entire rest of the week when Stiles wasn't studying or working on his homework, he was studying Pokemon. His mom had brought several books from the library on Pokemon types, which listed all Pokemon A to Z and their attributes, pros and cons. Stiles poured over them, absorbing the information as much as he could, wanting to make a good decision. He even made a list of what Pokemon caught his attention (from his first choice, to his last choice (which was most water types, he wanted a Pokemon he could interact with physically)). He took it very seriously, secretly making his parents proud. 

Unbeknownst to him his mom talked to his dad and made sure they'd support Stiles in whatever Pokemon he wanted, as long as it wasn't a large one that would barely fit in their home.

They did, however, make one rule: no fire types. At least not for his first Pokemon. Fire types had the temperament to go with them sometimes and they needed an experienced trainer. Stiles pointed out that Charmanders were given out as starter Pokemon for teenagers who decided to go off to earn gym badges, but the argument didn't work and he let it go, not wanting to jeopardize his chances of getting his first Pokemon.

That Friday night he sat down with his parents and showed them the list he'd made (with all fire types crossed out). His dad snorted at some of them, but didn't comment on anything except when he and his mom crossed out a few that they thought were too big, or would be too big a personality for Stiles to handle. 

It left five choices, and one of them was Stiles' number one pick, which made him excited.

The next morning after breakfast Stiles went with his parents to the local Pokemon Center and met with Dr. Deaton and his assistant who was named Laura. Laura had an Eevee that followed her around and Deaton had a Pumpkaboo (which scared Stiles a little bit) and both were really nice (Deaton was sort of quiet and didn't seem to be all there, but he was still nice none-the-less). They sat down with Stiles and his parents and Stiles showed them the list he had narrowed down (which his mom had copied herself because she explained that not everyone would be able to read Stiles' handwriting and he didn't want to get a Seviper or something by mistake, it made sense). Laura did most of the talking, going over the choices from top to bottom with him, getting his thoughts about all the Pokemon. 

"So Stiles, what about Ivysaur?" She asked. "What do you like about it?" 

"Oh!" He beamed, wiggling around in his seat. "Green's my favoritest color ever, I like it a lot. Ivysaur's are green." 

"You don't want an Ivysaur just because it's green, do you?" Deaton asked.

Stiles squirmed at that and he shook his head quickly. "Nuh uh, no sir, not jus' cause it's green." He promised. "Ivysaurs are grass types...uh, grass/poison types." He corrected himself. "Beacon Hills has a lot of plants an' stuff, a lot of green an' my mama has a garden she keeps. I like flowers a lot, sometimes I like helpin' her in the garden so grass types are good for like...flowers and stuff an' can help us when we plant stuff." 

"Why not a Bulbasaur? It's the pre-evolution of Ivysaur." Laura pointed out.

Stiles shook his head. "Bulbasaur's are ok. But they're starter Pokemon an' I want somethin' that's not too young, I'm getting to be a big boy now, and I want a big boy Pokemon." Laura smiled at that, a look in her eye Stiles couldn't decipher. "Except not too big, cause Venusaur won't fit in our house, it's too big, an' daddy says I don't need a Pokemon that can manip'alate the weather cause then I'd make sure it's sunny outside all the time." 

Laura did laugh at that and quickly stopped herself. She shared a look with Deaton and he shrugged and she got up and walked out of the room. Stiles frowned, wondering what was going on but his mom put a hand on his back, grubbing gently; when he looked up at her, she flashed him a calming smile. 

Laura came back with a Pokeball and Stiles gasped, unable to help himself. She handed it to him and he held it in his hands, gazing down at it. 

"Well aren't you gonna meet your new Pokemon, bud?" His dad asked, ruffling his hair.

Stiles turned from the table they sat at to a bare spot of floor and held the Pokeball out like he'd practiced (with baseballs) and pressed the button on the front. The white light shot out of it and Stiles held his breath as the Pokemon took shape. When the light went away, he squealed in delight when he saw the Ivysaur sitting there. He scampered out of his chair and went over to the Pokemon, dropping down to his knees. "Hi, I'm Stiles, we're gonna be friends." 

 

\----------

 

Stiles walked into the Pokemon Center with his father a few years later, quiet, moody, and bowed in on himself; it was a stark difference from the bright, shiny, happy child that had been there when he got Ivysaur. Ivysaur trotted at his side, letting Stiles keep one hand on his leaf. The Sheriff looked down at his son and fought back a sigh. He had a five o'clock shadow on his face and looked worse for wear himself. When Laura greeted them, she looked far too understanding. "Hey, what brings you two by?"

"We're here for Stiles." The Sheriff said with a little bit of forced happiness. "I think it's about time he get his second Pokemon, take on a little bit more responsibility." 

Laura knew what the real reason probably was. Stiles' mom, the Sheriff's wife, had died nine month's previously and the rumor was that neither were taking it all that well. 

Laura smiled and nodded. "Alright, well what are we thinking then?" 

"It's his choice, even if it's a fire-type." Sheriff replied, nudging Stiles.

Laura knew it had to be tough if Sheriff was bringing out the fire-type big guns.

"II want a Zorua." Stiles said quietly, looking for all the world like he'd made up his mind and no amount of cajoling, reasoning, bribery or threats would talk him out of it.

Laura's eyebrows shot up. "A Zorua? Are you sure?" 

"I'm sure." He nodded.

She licked her lips. "I see. Well, can I ask why?" 

"Cause they can shapeshift and maybe it can shapeshift into my mom." Stiles said bluntly, not meeting her eyes. 

Laura glanced quickly over at the Sheriff, but he wasn't really looking at her and he only shrugged. "Whatever he wants." He repeated softly. She had a feeling they'd had a few _discussions_ before showing up there that day.

She nodded and forced a smile. "Well you're in luck, we have one. Let me go get the Pokeball." She disappeared in the back and even though she knew exactly where to go, she took her time looking through all the Pokeballs, reading over labels and shaking her head when they weren't the one she wanted.

Finally she grabbed the one she needed and took it back out, walking around the counter. She bent down and held the ball out to Stiles. "Here you go, Stiles." 

"Thank you." He grasped the ball in his hand and looked down at it. 

"Are you gonna let it out and meet your new friend?" She asked, patting his arm.

He shook his head. "I'm gonna wait until we get back home." 

"Alright. Well good luck, kid." She stood back up and nodded at the Sheriff who stepped over to the counter and paid, while Laura watched Stiles turn and bury his face in Ivysaur's neck.

 

\----------

 

Stiles caught his third Pokemon, shockingly, one day during a late lacrosse practice. He was sitting on the bench, as usual, and bored out of his mind. He'd been talking to Scott about the latest video game releases, which Scott was mostly ignoring, while Zorua and Ivysaur were meandering around the area, staying out of the way. He heard Zorua let out a squeak and a low growl and he glanced over at the coach. When he saw that he wasn't paying him any mind, Stiles wandered off to the sound, not really caring since he only ever warmed the bench anyway. 

He wandered around until he saw Zorua looking at something intently, while Ivysaur sat nearby, looking unconcerned. "What are you into now?" He asked, shaking his head. He stepped forward and saw a bright yellow Pokemon there, rooting around in the iced down Gatorade bin they had for after games and practices. It stopped and looked at Stiles with a suspicious look and he took out his Pokedex. 

"Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs." The Pokedex read out.

"Fire type." Stiles' eyes lit up. He and his dad had talked about fire-types and his dad finally got worn down, saying if he thought he could handle it, to go ahead, but if it burned the house down, Stiles was getting put in jail for arson and being disowned. 

The little Pokemon looked cute though, innocent, sweet even.

Stiles whipped a Pokeball out and at the Pokemon, only fumbling a little ~~a lot~~. 

He waited with baited breath as the Pokeball did its job and when it went dark, signalling he'd caught the Pokemon, he snatched it up and let out a loud whoop.

"STILINSKI!" 

 

\----------

 

Stiles didn't get Audino until his late 20's, long after he'd caught Fennekin. His dad got shot in a robbery gone wrong (not even a supernatural element, just a plain human which was a double kick in the balls) and had passed away after a few days in the hospital on life support. Stiles was devastated and inconsolable, and if it wasn't for the presence of Derek in his life, along with Scott and the rest of the pack, he would've gone off the deep end himself and lost it. 

The funeral was a drizzly Friday afternoon and it passed by in a whirlwind for Stiles. He stayed the night at Derek's loft and on Saturday morning Derek drove him to the lawyer's office for the reading of the will.

Audino had been his mother's Pokemon. His dad had gotten her after his mom had gotten sick to help take care of her. Stiles grew up with the Pokemon pretty much and after his mom died, his dad had kept her around his house. She was a comfort to both of them.

Now she was Stiles' responsibility and as he was handed the Pokeball, he broke down, letting Derek pull him into his arms as he wept, clutching the only thing he had that kept him tied to both of his parents.

 

Lydia got Lurantis during a trip with her mother to the Beacon Hills Botanical Gardens a short while after her parents had gotten divorced. Her parents tended to play a game of 'who can please Lydia more' during their time with her and it was lavish trips and presents galore. Lydia, at that age, was too young to really start exploiting it (that would come later) so she just thought she was very lucky that her parents loved her so much. Her mom took her out one afternoon, picking her up early from school.

She loved the Botanical Gardens, walking around the displays that had the occasional Beautifly buzzing around it, leaning in to sniff the sweet smelling flowers. It was Heaven to her and she never wanted to leave.

Lydia leaned over to sniff at a pink flower that had petals all folded up like origami when it moved and she squealed, stepping back a few steps. Her mom walked over to see what was going on (having been on the phone with her lawyer trying to find some way to screw her ex-husband over even more) when she heard it. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" 

"That Pokemon startled me." She pointed at it. "But it's really pretty though." 

Her mom smiled patiently at her. "Oh that's a Lurantis. They like to act like a flower." 

Lydia looked up at her with a cute look. "I want it. Can I have it?" 

Her mom looked around to see if the Lurantis was part of a display, but she couldn't see anything and determined that it probably had just wandered in and blended in. "Alright sweetheart." She took a Pokeball out of her bag and handed it over to her. "Take this and throw it at the Lurantis to catch it." 

Lydia nodded and took the ball, watching the Lurantis (who was watching her back) and she threw the ball with all her might (which wasn't a lot, but it was enough) and watched as the white light popped out all around it. When it went away the Pokeball bounced on the ground a little and rolled over to bump into her foot. Lydia bent and picked it up, cheering happily that she caught her first Pokemon.

 

\----------

 

Lydia's dad had not been happy when he found out her mom had let her catch a Lurantis. Not because he objected to her having the Pokemon, but because she'd been the one to get Lydia her first Pokemon. He saw it for what it was, a way to stick it to him and he kept thinking of ways to get back at her.

So he took Lydia to get her next Pokemon.

Alan Deaton looked distinctly bored as he sat across from Lydia and her father. Laura didn't come in anymore, seeing as she was going through her own personal tragedy right then, so he was taking on all the workload he usually foisted off on her.

"...an' it needs to be pink, an' pretty...because I'm a girl an' I like pretty things...are you listenin' Mr. Deaton?" She looked at him curiously.

"Of course I am, Lydia." Deaton smiled at her calmly and pushed himself up. "I have just the Pokemon for you, I think you'll really love her and she'll get along great with your Lurantis." He looked over at the Pokemon, who was sitting on Lydia's coat, acting like a corsage. It seemed sort of shy, and kept close to Lydia. 

He walked out of the room to Lydia chattering to her father about how excited he was and shut himself up in the back for a little while. He walked among the stacks of Pokemon, wasting as much time as he thought he could get away with before he made his way to the grass-type Pokemon and plucked up a Pokeball.

He sat back down again and presented the Pokeball to the excited little girl. "Here you go, why don't you see what's in it." 

Lydia took the Pokeball and looked at her dad, who nodded encouragingly at her. She turned and pointed the ball to the floor and pressed the button on the front. Once the white light went away, a little feminine looking Pokemon that had long pink legs and a long green leaf-hair stood there. Lydia squealed excitedly. "What is she?" She turned to look back at Deaton.

"Tsareena, a grass-type Pokemon." He would've told her more, but he had a feeling Lydia just cared about how 'cute' the Pokemon was.

"I love her already!" Lydia gushed, getting out of her seat to approach the Pokemon. 

 

\--------

 

Jackson got Lydia her third Pokemon. He'd forgotten her birthday, and then also their anniversary and to say Lydia was pissed at him would be an understatement. So he'd gone out and talked extensively with the sullen teenage guy who worked for Deaton at length to try and find the best option for a Pokemon for Lydia. After finding out she had two grass-types the guy had given him a third, promising Lydia would love it. As he left, he heard Deaton calling for the guy, calling him Derek. Jackson rolled his eyes, unconcerned.

He presented it to her after being let in and after dodging Tsareena and Lurantis. He held the Pokeball out to her with a smile and she took it, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"This better be good, Whittemore." She clicked the button and when she saw Roserade standing there she squealed and beamed. "Oh she's so cute!" 

"So am I forgiven?" He asked, grinning at her like he just _knew_ she was going to forgive him. 

Lydia went to snark at him, scowling, when Roserade jumped at Jackson. Tiny little whips came out from her and started whipping at Jackson's coat, causing him to yelp. Tsareena and Lurantis joined in and chased him out of Lydia's room, Lydia's howling laughter following him out.

 

\----------

 

Lydia got her fourth Pokemon herself. After she found out she was a banshee, she went into a tailspin. Scott and Stiles tried to make her feel better about it, but she didn't want to hear it. Now that she knew there was a whole supernatural world out there, all she wanted to do was to have it all go back to normal. At least normal for her. 

So she went to where some of her big milestones in her life happened, to Deaton. He sat with her and listened to her talk (because apparently he wasn't just a friendly Pokemon expert) and once she was done she looked at him determinedly. "I want a ghost-type." 

"Lydia, are you sure?" He frowned. "That's...not for everyone." 

"I want one. I want you to give me one. I'll pay whatever I need." She said, a stubborn set to her jaw.

Deaton sighed quietly and stood up. "I think I have just the one, since you seem to have a color scheme going on." 

Lydia mimicked him moodily behind his back as he walked off, but when he came back with a Pokeball, she felt equal parts nervous and excited. 

She took it from him and turned, clicking the button. A purple ghost-Pokemon that had tips of pink around it floated in front of her, studying her. "What is it?" 

"Mismagius." Deaton explained. "Very mischievous, can cause people to have visions and premonitions, good or bad. I'm sure you can read up more later." 

Lydia nodded to herself, ignoring the obvious dig as she produced a credit card out of nowhere and held it out to him. "Thank you, Deaton." She said belatedly.

 

Isaac's mother got him Igglybuff for one of his birthdays before she died. She was of the opinion that every child needed a Pokemon to grow up with and thought the cute little Pokemon could be a nice companion for her son. After she died, his dad made his scorn for the little Pokemon known, telling Isaac he was a wimp for having a 'fucking pink fluffball' Pokemon and that Isaac wouldn't be nothing but...well Isaac didn't like to think about it, because coming out, years later, he knew exactly what his dad would've thought of having a gay son---and it wouldn't have been good. 

 

\----------

 

Derek had been horrified when he found out Isaac only had a cute little Igglybuff for a Pokemon. He'd come from a family that always had a certain type of Pokemon (tough, kick ass ones) and he couldn't fathom having one that was just...cute (useless really). Looking at the Pokemon Derek had though, and Isaac could understand why he thought that.

So Derek got him a Seviper.

Isaac was scared shitless of the Pokemon at first, intimidated beyond belief, even if Derek was fucking proud of himself. 

It wasn't until later on that Isaac warmed up to the Pokemon.

It was a normal day at school, which meant he was tormented and had to take it, despite being a werewolf. He got his ass handed to him by more bullies than he liked to count and grew tired of it one day. So he took his Seviper out and let it out of the Pokeball. The bullies took one look at it and tucked tail and ran. Seviper ran after them and put a healthy dose of fear in them. It made Isaac grin to watch.

The grin went away, though, after he got suspended for three days. That part was pretty suckish.

Derek had been livid. Not at Isaac, not at all. But at what he called the 'spineless half-wit jackass principal'. He stormed down to the school, calling himself Isaac's guardian (even though technically he wasn't) and reamed the guy up one side and down the other, raging in a quiet understated way that had the principal quaking in his boots (although it could've also been the presence of Derek's Pokemon, too). 

In the end, the suspension was revoked, and the bullies left Isaac alone. Plus he'd made friends with Seviper.

Isaac considered it a win all around. 

 

\----------

 

Peter got Pidgeot for Isaac. It was weird. One year he had a birthday and Peter gave him the intimidating Pokemon. Isaac wasn't very intimidated though and he had a feeling Peter knew he wouldn't be. Given the affinity for the types of Pokemon Peter liked, he wasn't all that shocked by it, and by the look on his face, neither was Derek.

Isaac warmed up to Pidgeot pretty fast. For such a large, intimidating Pokemon, it was pretty easy going. Plus it liked to team up with Seviper and chase anything that tried to come after Isaac or Igglybuff. 

That was nice.

 

\----------

 

Isaac came across his last Pokemon by himself. He was outside after a pack meeting, needing some time just to himself and his Pokemon to breathe. Igglybuff sat on his lap humming to herself while Seviper was out hunting and Pidgeot was stretching her wings, flying around in large passing swoops, occasionally ruffling Isaac's hair, making him grin. Isaac hugged Igglybuff to him, kissing the tiny Pokemon's head when he heard the grass ruffling beside him.

He turned and looked around, seeing a weirdly shaped white Pokemon coming toward him.

He took out his Pokedex and pointed at it. "Togetic, the flying/fairy type Pokemon. It is said to appear in front of kindly people to scatter a glowing down called 'Joy Dust'." 

At that moment Togetic let out a happy trilling noise and Isaac found himself with a face full of the 'Joy Dust'. He sputtered, shocked at first, but then started laughing, feeling a sense of happiness come over him.

Pidgeot swooped down then and knocked the little Pokemon down, attacking it. "Pidgeot, no!" Isaac exclaimed, giggling despite himself, the effects of the 'Joy Dust'. 

Once Pidgeot moved away, Isaac saw that Togetic was passed out. He chewed on his lip and eased a Pokeball out of his pocket, tossing it at the Pokemon, grinning widely as he picked the ball back up and tossed it up in the air a few times before returning it to his pocket to let the Pokemon rest.

 

\-----------

 

Mudkip was Danny's first Pokemon, and the first one he caught on his own. His family had a slew of different Pokemon, and Danny always wanted one, but as his mom always said, he was headstrong and stubborn and had a sense of doing things on his own, in his own way. So when he proclaimed he wanted a Pokemon, he was gifted a set of Pokeballs, because his parents knew he wouldn't accept just being given a Pokemon. 

Having grown up in the swampy areas of Florida, it wasn't unusual for Danny to just wander around, seeing what was around the area and getting into his own mischief. So on any given day he could be found around the mud bogs, and swapy areas, poking at things with a stick and looking around to see what kind of Pokemon might be in the area.

He was doing such a thing one day when he saw wide black eyes peering up at him from the cover of the mud. Not thinking, he whipped out a Pokeball and threw it. He silently cheered when it took and he dashed over to see what kind of Pokemon he got.

Once he let it out, he saw that it was a Mudkip, which pleased him a lot. He'd done a lot of studying after being gifted Pokeballs, getting thoughts of what kind of Pokemon he wanted, making up lists in his head, what Pokemon would pair well together. 

"Hello, I'm Danny." He said, smiling at the Mudkip that peered up at him.

Mudkip let out a happy sound and tackled him, making Danny giggle loudly as they rolled around together.

 

\---------

 

A few months after getting his Mudkip, Danny sat out with his family after a luau they'd had, everyone resting after eating all the food they'd had, sharing stories, laughing and having a good time. Danny was curled up with Mudkip near the fire, but not too close that either of them would get too hot or Mudkip would dry out. He was relaxed and almost asleep as the voices washed over him. 

He peeked his eyes open when he heard a weird sound over near some bushes. It sounded like throaty singing, a low, almost comforting sound and he was curious to what the hell it was. 

Sharing a look with Mudkip, Danny got up and wandered off, none of his family too worried since Danny wasn't the type of kid to wander off and get into trouble. 

He peeked through the bushes and saw a Politoed there, singing happily, hopping around in a sort of dance. 

Mudkip hopped out of his arms and wandered over to the Politoed, dancing around with it, which made Danny smile.

Danny let them dance around for a bit before he called Mudkip back over to him and wandered back over to his family. 

"Looks like you made another ohana, kane." One of his cousins called over to him, sounding amused.

Danny made a face and looked around. He saw the Politoed standing close to him, watching him with wide eyes. Danny laughed quietly and took out a Pokeball, catching the Pokemon. Once he had it, he let it out and the Politoed happily jumped on him and snuggled up with he and Mudkip.

 

\----------

 

Danny came out as gay to his parents after they moved to Beacon Hills and the reaction was...mostly whatever. His whole family mostly didn't care much and as long as Danny was a good person, he could be with whoever he wanted to be with. It was nice, if a little anti-climactic. Danny was glad, though, since he had read some horror stories of people coming out to their families and it not being good in the end. 

He told his best friends, Lydia and Jackson, and neither one reacted much, except for Jackson saying not to fall in love with him because 'I know I'm everyone's type'. Danny snorted and slugged him on the arm, letting Politoed playfully attack Jackson while he and Lydia sat back and laughed. 

A week after his family showed that while they were the best, they were also the worst. They threw him a 'congratulations for being gay' party.

Danny was mortified.

They invited his friends from high school.

Fuck his life.

They even got him presents, which...some were great, although he would never get over Lydia getting him a Tom of Finland day calendar. He was so getting her back on her birthday.

Jackson, too, for getting him a shirt that said 'Let's get one thing straight' in black letters and 'I'm not' in rainbow letters.

Danny was wearing it to school on Monday. Fuck it.

His mom came over to him with a small box and Danny gave her a pleading look. She laughed and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, I didn't embarrass you. But maybe you should open it outside."

Danny was confused, but he, Lydia and Jackson went outside and he opened the present. Inside was a Pokeball. 

Curious, he grabbed it out and stared at it until Lydia threatened to snatch it from him and open it herself. He clicked the button and waited until the Pokemon took form.

"Pretty!" Lydia exclaimed when she saw the largeish Milotic floating in air there, while Danny just stared.

"Wow, that may be the girliest Pokemon you could ever have, Danny." Jackson commented.

Danny threw the empty Pokeball at his face. 

 

\----------

 

Squirtle came into Danny's possession by chance. 

Where Beacon Hills had a pretty low tolerance for bullshit and was pretty widely accepting, there were still a lot of complete and total assholes. Danny figured anywhere he moved in the world, there would be, so he never let it get to him very much. Most people didn't bother him and the ones who did, he could pretty easily ignore.

What he couldn't ignore, however, was a bunch of barely teenage boys tormenting a Pokemon.

Danny watched, jaw jumping, as the group of boys chased around a Squirtle with a couple sticks that were on fire, their Pokemon helping them as the boys howled with laughter while the poor water-type Pokemon cowered in fear.

Having had enough, Danny walked over to them. "Hey!" He barked, getting their attention. "You think it's funny to torment a poor Pokemon?!" 

"Mind your own business, old man." One of the boys sneered.

Oh the boy's testicles dropped. That was good to know.

However, Danny was not going to let the old man comment stand. He was 21, far from old. 

Plus he was not going to take their bullshit.

"Get 'em Mudkip, Politoed." He watched, smirking as his Pokemon chased the boys off, spraying them down with water, jumping at them and generally just harrassing them as they ran away.

Once he was sure the boys weren't coming back, Danny bent down to the frightened Squirtle.

"Are you ok, sweetface?" He murmured gently, holding a hand out to the Pokemon.

"Squirtle...Squirt..." The Pokemon mumbled shakily, breaking Danny's heart. He looked it over and it didn't seem to burned or anything, so he figured it was just scared and harrassed. 

"It's ok, come on then." He said gently. "I'll go buy you some food and we'll hang out. Hey you wanna be my new Pokemon? You got some good company on your side." 

Squirtle looked around at the Pokemon gathered and smiled brightly. "Squirtle!" It chirped, darting over and climbing onto Milotic's back.

Danny laughed heartily as he stood up and dusted off his jeans. "I'll take that as a yes." 

 

Jordan Parrish huffed as he ran through a mountainous range in Kabul, holding his gun to his chest, avoiding the men running after him. It was a firefight and he was stuck in the middle of it, his dumb luck. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and noticed that it was a Pokemon that was trying to get out of the way and Jordan cursed. He whipped out a Pokeball without even looking to see what the Pokemon was and threw it. He darted toward it and picked the Pokeball up, zigzagging so he didn't get hit with a stray bullet. As he ran, he noticed other Pokemon and groaned, capturing them as he passed by, tucking the Pokeballs into his uniform. It wasn't the ideal way to get his Pokemon, that he wanted to wait until he got out of the army to have, but beggars couldn't be choosers and he was happy to save them and get them a good home.

Now he just needed to get out of there alive.

It took several more weeks before Jordan got honorably discharged from the army. He couldn't remember exactly what happened, but he was told he was lucky to be alive. It was apparently touch and go for a while, but... he didn't even have any scars from the ordeal. 

It was strange.

After being discharged he moved back to the US, settling down in a small town outside of LA. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he felt drawn there, as if he was needed somehow. 

He found a nice apartment that he moved into and settled his meager amount of things in it, before he immediately went out and applied for a deputy position at the local PD. 

The Sheriff of the place, Stilinski, sat him down and after an interview he looked him over curiously. "Do you have any Pokemon, son?" He asked. The man called every guy younger than him son, but Parrish wasn't sure if he was that much younger than the man.

"Yessir, I do." He said. 

"What are they?" He asked curiously. 

Jordan flushed at that and scratched the back of his neck. "I don't exactly know, sir." He admitted sheepishly.

Stilinski raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you don't know?" 

"I was in Kabul and running from firefight." He explained. "It was a tense situation, and I kept seeing Pokemon...I didn't want them to get caught in everything so...I caught them. I actually haven't had a chance to check them out yet."

The Sheriff stared at him for several seconds before he stood up and gestured for Jordan to follow him. Jordan thought he may be in for a dressing down of some sort, or to be in trouble of some kind, but he followed him obediently. They went out the back of the building to an area that looked like a training area of some sort, out in the open, wide, with no one else around right then. "Well, go ahead then. Let's see what you got." 

Jordan felt nervous all of a sudden, rubbing the back of his neck. If he had something like an Eevee or a Jigglypuff he was going to be mortified and have to leave town before he even got fully settled in.

He took the four Pokeballs off of the clip he had on his pants and held them up. Taking a deep breath he pressed the button on them, one after the other, looking at all the Pokemon that appeared in front of him.

The Sheriff whistled appreciatively. "Damn, Parrish, you got quite the roster going on there." 

"I guess I do, sir." He agreed, mystified.

Chimchar, Pansear, Torracat and a female Pyroar.

Wow. 

All fire types. Jordan had to laugh at that.

"Are you kidding me?" He blurted out.

"Try to not let them set any forrest fires around here, son." Stilinski teased. 

Jordan blurted out a laugh. "I just hope they don't burn down my apartment." 

He grunted when the Chimchar jumped at him and attached himself to him like a mischievous child and shook his head.

"You're going to give me trouble, aren't you?" He asked playfully.

Stilinski shook his head, a small grin on his face. "Be here first thing Monday morning, Parrish, and be sure and tell Jane your size so she can pull a uniform for you." 

Jordan beamed brightly at him. "Yessir, thank you, sir." 

 

 

Mightyena was probably not the greatest Pokemon to have for a first time Pokemon owner, but Derek's family wasn't what anyone could call _normal_ , so on Derek's eighth birthday, he got a Mightyena for a present. He didn't want to show it, but he was intimidated. Mightyena was intense looking, and his dad emphasized how it was a good pack Pokemon, how it never stopped and could listen and follow all commands Derek gave it (her he later found out). That made Derek feel a little better, and even more so when Mightyena tackled him and licked him until he giggled and calmed down. She moved away when he told her to 'ge'off me', giggling the entire time. After that, they became closer.

 

\----------

 

Houndour adopted Derek, there was just no other word for it, and it baffled him for the longest time. Derek had been taken by rogue hunters, barely a pre-teenager, and didn't know how to react, couldn't fight back because of the fact that he was too frightened (he beat himself up for that a lot, even still). Mightyena had been left behind, they'd drugged her and took him away before she could shake the effects off. Tied to a chair in an old rickety cabin, he didn't know if he'd ever be found, and he began to think of his family members, of his regrets, of the new girl Paige that he admired from afar, of basketball and his new found love for it. It was all stupid, but it made sense in the mind of a pre-teen.

Derek had been there hours before he heard two ominous sounding howls in the distance. He perked up, but realized it wasn't the sounds of his pack, they weren't there. But still, the howls grew closer, and even the hunters with their Seviper and their Marowak looked unnerved. 

The front door burst open, and Derek jumped. Mightyena was there and Derek beamed widely, but then he noticed another Pokemon behind her, a Houndour. The hunters went to let out a command for their Pokemon, but Mightyena and Houndour didn't give them a chance, attacking fiercely, giving the Pokemon and the hunters a fight for their lives.

Once it was all over, Mightyena bit through his binds, and Derek bent down and grabbed her up, hugging her tightly. He broke away after a few minutes and looked over at the Houndour. "I guess you made a friend." The Houndour walked over to him and nudged him and Derek had a feeling she'd adopted him alongside Mightyena.

Later, when he got back home and his family fussed over him, both his parents had to laugh at the fact that Derek accidentally aquired another Pokemon. 

 

\----------

 

Derek came across Lycanroc after he and Laura moved to New York. He'd grown sullen, quiet, and had pulled away from his sister. He took a job as a bartender, working long nights (he looked older than he was, which was an advantage for him), and sometimes he did a little freelance writing on the side, doing a column at one of the smaller newspapers in the city. It wasn't very popular, but it helped pay the bills.

He liked to go out after his shift, walk the city, enjoy the quiet of things. Houndour and Mightyena followed along, taking advantage of not being cooped up in their Pokeballs, since he had to keep them inside during his shifts (dark types tended to make people uncomfortable sometimes) and they stretched their legs as Derek shut his mind off and destressed from the hours he had to put on a smile and flirt to get tips. It was exhausting and sometimes he didn't have the spoons to fully deal with it. 

Lycanroc came out of nowhere, chased by several other Pokemon. In its Dusk form, Derek knew it was close to losing control, so he had to do something. He sent Mightyena and Houndour to help and they took off immediately, joining Lycanroc in fighting off the mischievous Pokemon (ghost types, he'll never understand them). 

Afterwards, Derek approached Lycanroc and the Pokemon pulled back, starting to back away. Derek held a hand up. "I know how you feel, I feel the same way, too. I don't want a pack, I don't want to be around anyone. I feel out of control, like I can't have a normal life. But don't you think that helps us understand each other? Gives us an advantage. What've you got to lose? Be a part of someone who won't judge you, for any of your forms, or spend your time being chased by shithead Pokemon?" 

Lycanroc looked unsure, so Derek sighed and called Mightyena and Houndour away, turning and walking off, knowing that he'd done all he could, since he wasn't the wordy type, sucked at inspirational speeches.

He walked through Rego Park, making his way over to Jackson Heights, when he felt a presence behind them. Stilling, he turned his head, a glower that usually worked on most people on his face. He saw the Lycanroc there, in its Midday form, and Derek quirked a smile. "Want to join me then?" He chuckled when the Lycanroc huffed quietly and he took out a Pokeball, throwing it at the Pokemon.

After it took, he picked the ball up and let the Lycanroc out. "Come on, let's go home." Laura would never believe this.

 

\----------

 

Derek got his last Pokemon, Staraptor, accidentally. He was out roaming the streets with his other three, when he heard a loud screeching sound. He turned and jumped back, barely able to escape being attacked by the large flying type bird-Pokemon. He flushed when he realized he let out a very unmanly yelp, but didn't have time to dwell on it as the Staraptor attacked him again. His Pokemon growled and Mightyena went to attack, but Derek stopped her. He saw that the Staraptor was hurt, so he waited until it got close again and he whipped a Pokeball at it. Once it was caught, he grumbled under his breath. "Stupid, stubborn Pokemon. Laura's going to laugh her ass off now, I just know it. Fuck, why me? Is this some kind of karma?" 

He didn't stop talking to himself until he got back home.

 

Peter was always very...uniqe. He never did what anyone wanted of him, or expected of him, and that included the lineup of Pokemon he wound up with. His first was Spinarak. He got Spinarak after his family had been pressuring him to get a Pokemon. They harped on him, made not so subtle remarks about what he _should_ get. It drove Peter up the wall.

So when he was taken to Deaton to get his first Pokemon, he spoke up as his family watched on with proud (even smug) looks. "I want a Spinarak." 

He ignored the shocked gasps and the comments behind him, holding Deaton's gaze.

Several people tried to talk him out of it, get a Rockruff instead, or something like that. But Peter held fast and wouldn't say anything in response.

So Spinarak was his first Pokemon and Peter loved her. Especially because she creeped so many people out.

 

\----------

 

Peter was given Noctowl a few months later. It amused him. It was like his parents were saying 'we respect your need to be different from your pack members, but this is a Pokemon that's different, but still acceptable to us'. 

Peter loved her right off the bat. Sure, he wanted to be angry at his family, wanted to turn the Pokemon away, but it wasn't her fault. 

Plus she liked to peck anyone that seemed to piss Peter off. He loved that. It made him really happy. 

 

\----------

 

Tranquill came into Peter's life after he lost his wife. She was her Pokemon. Peter's wife was a human and didn't feel the need to adhere to standards werewolves had for 'acceptable Pokemon'. 

Then she died in the fire and Peter was left with Tranquill, who swooped out of a window she'd broken.

Peter wanted to hate the Pokemon, and the truth was a part of him did. But he looked at her and remembered Jean, remembered all the good times they had together, all of the times she made him a better man.

All he could think was maybe Tranquill could help him stay a better man.

 

\----------

 

Emolga shocked the _fuck_ out of Peter on their first meeting. He'd been sitting outside, watching his Pokemon play around, Tranquill and Noctowl swooping around and playing some weird game of tag while Spinarak held onto a web nearby where he sat.

He heard a small, loud pitched squeak, over and over, but he didn't pay it any mind. 

That's when he got a shock. Not as hard as it could've been if the Pokemon had been bigger, but enough that he jumped up, cursing loudly, violently as he spun around to look at what it was that did it.

Emolga stared up at him with a sort of smug look that had Peter laughing out loud. "You think that's funny, huh? Shocking the piss out of me. What? Did you want attention or something?" He shook his head. "Well you got it, you little brat. What do you want now?" 

Emolga let out a happy, trilling sound and jumped at Peter, attacking herself to the front of his t-shirt. 

Peter let out a small groan. "This is so going to do bad things for my rep."


End file.
